


35. Forgotten

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that Darren forgot to buy Chris a gift. He just wanted it to be perfect that’s all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	35. Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 24, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

Chris heard the doorbell ring and grabbed his coat from where he had thrown it on the couch. It was his last day of filming on Glee and he had scheduled for a late drive out to Clovis so he could spend the weekend before Christmas with his family. Clovis may not feel like home anymore, but he still missed his parents and Hannah every day and was excited to see them.

He opened the door expecting Tom or the driver from the service company. He didn’t expect to be greeted by a large pile of presents in the arms of a comparatively smaller man.

Chris yelped as the pile tipped over and a mini-avalanche of boxes and bags ended up on his door step. The mini avalanche revealed a rumpled Darren staring accusingly at the heap as if it was presents’ fault they had fallen on the floor.

"Fuck," Darren muttered, left with nothing but a couple of boxes and the bags in his hands.

“Darren?”

Darren shifted his attention to Chris, a bright smile popping up on his face. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas to you too, crazy person,” Chris replied motioning for Darren to come in. He kicked gently at some of the boxes so he could close the front door. “Why are you trying to assassinate me with Christmas gifts?”

“I panicked,” Darren confessed. “I knew you were leaving tonight and I still hadn’t bought your Christmas present because I wanted it to be perfect., but I couldn’t decide what to get you and I didn’t want you to think that I’d forgotten and was going to give you something shitty like candy canes wrapped in paper napkins so I got you…” He trailed off, gesturing to the pile of presents. “Well, I sort of got you everything.” Darren finished, smiling at him sheepishly.

Chris looked at the dozen or so boxes that littered his floor and the ones that Darren were still holding and couldn’t help but smile at the absurdity of it all. “You didn’t need to get me a present, you goober.”

“Of course I did,” Darren said, affronted. “Christmas is all about the presents. That’s all Christmas is about. Lots and lots of presents.”

Chris stepped over the boxes to get to Darren and tug him closer, ignoring Darren’s protest as the rest of the presents he was holding fell to the floor.

“Then I hope you like mine,” Chris said, chuckling slightly at the line, before bringing their mouths together in a soft kiss.

Darren’s arms immediately came up to rest on Chris’s waist, drawing him towards him and letting their bodies slot into place. Chris responded by deepening the kiss, his hands pulling at Darren’s shoulder until there wasn’t an inch of space between them.

 

They were used to not seeing each other for days because of their busy schedules but there was always time to sneak a visit here or there. The prospect of not being able to see each other at all for two weeks made the kiss turn desperate and needy.

Chris broke the kiss reluctantly and let out a breathy sigh against Darren’s lips. “My ride’s going to arrive at any minute.”

Darren nodded sadly, capturing Chris’ lips and giving him one last mind-numbing kiss before finally putting some distance between them. He started picking up the presents from the floor and putting them in a neat pile, choosing one of the smaller boxes when he was done.

“Here,” Darren said, handing Chris the box. “Personally, I think this is the best one.”

Chris carefully unwrapped the gift and found a quote inscribed on the box. “Find the one who makes your heart smile and give them the key to your heart.”

He opened it and found small charm. It was similar to the one he had on the leather bracelet he liked to wear, only instead of an angel there was a key shaped hole with what looked like Braille symbols embossed on it.

“It says, ‘My heart’.” Darren told him, blushing slightly. “It’s cheesy as fuck, but I read that quote and thought of you so I had them make that. I figured this way no one would get a close enough look to know what it meant.”

Chris touched the charm almost reverently. His heart ached at the thought of Darren going out of his way to have the charm made. It was a good ache, one that was caused by too much good happening to him all at once that it was almost hard to believe. “It’s perfect,” he said, giving Darren a soft smile.

The smile that Darren gave him in return could have powered a small space station and Chris couldn't resist pulling him in for another kiss.

Darren laughed as they tripped over the rest of the presents, scattering them from their previously neat pile.

 “Merry Christmas, Chris.”

“Merry Christmas, Darren.”


End file.
